


Bound

by Moonless_Night



Series: Prompt Fics [4]
Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Film/Photography, Kinky, M/M, Nude Photos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:51:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9178417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonless_Night/pseuds/Moonless_Night
Summary: Inspired by a kink bingo square: Film/Photography





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Slipknot, Corey, or Sid. (Sadly.) This didn't happen for reals, except in my dirty little mind. I might continue it. Anyways, enjoy.

 

 

All he saw was darkness, all he heard was slow, heavy footsteps coming closer. A low, dark chuckle broke the silence as the footsteps stopped. "Well. Aren't you just a sight?"

The voice immediately registered in his mind, but Sid was still disoriented. He felt fingers trace down one of his arms, making him shiver; The sheet covering him was pulled off with some extravagance, and he realized he was stripped completely naked. He tried to move his wrists and was met with some resistance and a biting pain. The same resulted when he attempted to close his legs. "Guess not.." He thought. He noted how unusual it was for their usually talkative lead, to be so reserved at this moment.

Sid felt fingers trace down his chest lightly; He squirmed underneath them. "So beautiful.." Sid heard the voice say. He wanted to ask what was going on but instead decided to stick to what he knew. He was naked, blindfolded, and bound, At Corey's mercy. And He had never been harder in his life.

He turned his attention back to Corey, who spoke again. "Matter of fact, so beautiful, that if I kept a wallet, I'd keep a picture of you in it." Sid sat quietly for a moment, then came to a realization. "You do carry a Wallet, its star wars themed." Corey chuckled "Smart boy." And Sid listened as the footsteps started again, in the opposite direction. He waited In silence until Corey returned.

When he did, he approached the bed and slid his hand up one of Sid's legs. Sid shivered and arched his back when Corey paused to caress his inner thigh, rubbing circles with his nails on the sensitive skin. Sid felt the bed dip, then a brush of cloth against his skin as Corey climbed onto the bed, to sit between his legs. His eyes widened when he heard a small high pitched beep, and he lifted his head. "Relax. It's just the camera."

"Camera!?" "I wasn't joking Sidney. You are one pretty picture, and I want to capture it. It will remain in my possession, for my viewing pleasure." Corey purred; Sid bit his lip and let his head drop back onto the pillow. Corey wrapped his hand around Sid's cock, making him moan and buck his hips up into the firm grip. Corey tsked and let go, leaning over to retrieve something out of the bedside table. Sid heard a small pop; then he let out a hiss of breath at the feeling of a cold liquid being dripped onto him. Corey smirked and slid the silicone ring snugly to the base of Sid's cock. "If you're a good boy, I'll let you cum, after I get my pictures."


End file.
